


廁所

by emptythetrash



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, 阴阳怪气, 陰陽怪氣
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptythetrash/pseuds/emptythetrash
Summary: 強強ABO
Relationships: Wang Hanzhe | BOY/Zhou Yuxiang, 中国Boy/Lexburner, 猩鴨, 猩鸭
Kudos: 5





	廁所

別人總是說他傻。對方比他長出一截的頭髮扎到他的臉頰，王瀚哲把頭埋在對方頸窩裡的時候想，是不是因為這樣lex才總跟那個復旦天才玩得好，才總看他作小孩，才總沒把他當回事兒。但他有時候又覺得lex什麼都知道，他甚至懷疑對方有所預謀，不然一個年長他六歲的人，生活經驗不至於差過他。

lex當然不覺得王瀚哲傻，但這樣想的王瀚哲，的確是蠻傻的。要知道一個精明伶俐涉世已久的而立青年，和一個懂得應對進退八面玲瓏的交際人才，會掉進同一個陷阱裡那必是一個願打一個願挨。

lex從不落下給自己打抑制劑和隔離劑的排程，即便是生重病下不了床時都不會忘，更何況是拍攝團綜這種聚滿了不認識的工作人員、魚龍混雜的特殊情況。性別omega和不愛鍛鍊的習慣已經造成他生理上無法否認的弱勢，lexburner，一個聰明、強勢、不願服輸的人，是不會再讓任何機會使他處於下風的。

可似乎是因為發情期──別誤會，他既然能爬上B站一哥的寶座，就不會在片場發生意外發情的這種低級錯誤。只是似乎是因為發情期，就像生病一樣，人在虛弱的時候總會特別想依賴喜歡的人。大腦未經同意地把"靠近"和"肌膚相親"從禁區放出來，好感度像開了掛的遊戲一樣隨隨便便就噌地破表，矜持和克制的能力條一瞬間掉到谷底，主人還以為一切一如往常毫不自知。

興許是第一次拍攝屬於自己的綜藝，lex一心撲在認真工作上，沒有及時意識到自己若有似無的服軟和撒嬌。他將身體整個貼上王瀚哲去薅他頭髮的時候沒有發覺，他將王瀚哲從校園惡霸的幻想中拔出來要他罰站到自己身邊的時候沒有發覺，他糾結了兩秒還是翻下外套對王瀚哲招手的時候也沒發覺。他甚至在用盡全身比出一個心的時候睜大眼睛直勾勾地盯著王瀚哲，憋不住笑地彎起嘴角，末了還朝人眨了眨眼。

lex忽然意識到情況不太對勁的時候是他歪倒到地上，皺著眉頭大喊受夠了生活的苦，可一旁的節目組不像過去幾次一樣發出笑聲，而是納悶地看著他又環顧起四周，像在找尋什麼似的。王瀚哲也蹲了下來，除了對他突然躺倒的行為感到意外，和他平視眼中還有帶有疑惑的不可置信。lex打滾多年卓越的閱讀空氣能力讓他立刻就發現情勢不對，王瀚哲很快就轉了過去繼續進行任務，lex趁著眾人注意力隨著遊戲轉移到下個人身上，站起身快速地在心裡整理了一遍自己，才發現剛才自己竟放出了一絲信息素，本就香甜的草莓味在發情期就算只是溜出那麼一點兒都倍感明顯。

工作人員將裝有他私人衣服的袋子交到lex手裡，囑託他走廊尾端有廁所，請他將就一下，"但這是新大樓，廁所很大很乾淨的。"工作人員帶點歉意地說，"蕾總的衣服都在裡面啦，換下來的制服放到袋子裡給我就行了。"lex抱著袋子迅速擺擺手，一邊道謝一邊向工作人員表示在哪換都沒關係的沒事沒事，那我先去換了啊。

王瀚哲是第二個拍完個人訪問的人，lex拎著袋子轉身要走的時候瞄見他正站在一旁給工作人員卸麥克風。教室裡傳來花少北回答訪問的聲音，lex計算著時間，腦中的算盤打得啪啪作響，然後他邁開步子，他知道接下來就是王瀚哲接過裝有自己衣服的袋子，工作人員會對他說一模一樣的話。

他將沿路放出的信息素控制在十秒後就會消失在空氣中的細微濃度，如果王瀚哲看過夠多的童話故事，他就會發現他是那隻吃掉漢賽爾和葛麗特兩兄妹沿途丟下的麵包屑的烏鴉，但lex這個狡黠的計謀人丟麵包屑才不是為了回家，而是將王瀚哲一步一步引到糖果屋裡，他才是那個童話故事裡不懷好意的反派。

lex走到走廊盡頭，但他沒有選擇走進那個近在眼前的男廁，而是朝也位於走廊底端的樓梯走去，他在樓梯間留下更濃一些的信息素，下了兩層，才拐彎走進廁所。果然是新大樓，廁所確實又大又明亮又乾淨，lex直直走向最裡的坐式隔間，他將袋子放在牆邊，掩上門，沒鎖。

"蕾絲？"果不其然，他正翻下馬桶蓋子坐上去沒多久，就聽見王瀚哲的聲音從門口傳來。他忍不住得意地翹起嘴唇，又很快把這股不合時宜的高興壓了下去，他哼了一聲應答，沒有很大聲，從鼻腔發出來的聲音軟軟的，外頭的人沒再回話，lex如願聽到逐漸向他靠近的腳步聲。

王瀚哲門都沒敲就直接拉開，彷彿一開始就預知到門沒鎖一般，"怎麼啦蕾絲。"王瀚哲從上而下俯視坐著的lex，他溫和地問，好像沒有聞到lex放出的信息素、好像他不是因為這個才跟過來的一樣紳士。lex知道王瀚哲圓滑自制，卻沒想到身為alpha能坐懷不亂到這個地步。但他沒有生氣，相反地，lex十分滿意，這表示對他們來說性別只是情趣，不是必須臣服於生理的藉口。

他朝站著的人伸出雙手，沒有講話，只是扁著嘴抬頭看著那人，他的金絲框眼鏡沒有鏡片，王瀚哲能直直看進他帶著笑意的眼睛。王瀚哲也伸出手把人架了起來，lex順從地站起貼到他懷裡，他矮了王瀚哲一點，悄悄踮了下腳才將手臂掛上對方的肩膀，王瀚哲撫著他的背，他低低笑了起來，胸腔震得lex貼著的身軀也嗡嗡嗡的。

王瀚哲低著頭剛好湊到lex頸邊，"明明有打抑制劑嘛，怎麼還這樣？"他聞著lex散出來的信息素笑著說，lex踩了王瀚哲一腳，"你好煩。"他又放出一點草莓味，他惡趣味吊著王瀚哲的信息素一直放得很小心，拿捏的量都是周圍能聞到，但再遠就毫不知情的程度。可不知道是不是錯覺，抑或是像錄影時不由自主的意外，他竟覺得自己的信息素聞著更甜了。

顯然不是他的錯覺而是真有其事。因為王瀚哲在同一刻身不由己地就著他的脖子深深吸了一大口氣，等他全吸進去的才頓在那兒，lex覺得他好笑，又踮踮腳去啃他耳朵，他邊啃邊笑的哼哼聲打到王瀚哲耳廓，王瀚哲甚至能感覺到他耳上的細小絨毛都在為之顫抖。

他把手放上lex的臀部，"蕾皇，不帶這麼玩的啊。"他意有所指地說，邊掐著那人的臀肉邊卡著人向前走去。lex從側邊抵到及腰的馬桶水箱，王瀚哲拍了拍他的屁股，他默契地蹬掉外褲，讓王瀚哲將布料披上水箱雖然乾淨但對接下來要發生的事不友好的表面，皮膚摩擦著冰涼的陶瓷是會痛的，lex想，他就是欣賞王瀚哲的細心和周到。

王瀚哲小小地抱了他一下，讓他能坐上略高一點的水箱，他的手從後滑進lex貼身的內褲裡，摸著那個已經出著水的地方，lex倒也不害臊，反而夾著腿把王瀚哲帶得更進一點，他按住王瀚哲的手腕，將他不安分的手從自己底褲裡拎了出來，轉而讓他的手降落在他自己的褲頭，"行不行啊王校霸，行的話就趕緊啊。"

王瀚哲嗤了一聲，他知道蕾某人最喜歡跟他貧嘴，他從善如流地扒下lex濕出一小片深色的內褲。omega自身優越的身體素質讓坐著的人不用再多加準備就已經做好了能夠接受一切的能力，lex還來不及留意他的內褲被丟到哪裡，注意力就全湧向身後被侵入的觸感。

王瀚哲的手指實在很要不得。不僅長得好看，每每引起粉絲們的驚嘆和注目，lex沒少去王瀚哲的頻道遛噠，每次評論和彈幕總能充滿饞他手的言論，lex想，可粉絲不知道，這雙手還靈活得──啊，lex漏出一聲呻吟，他把手握成拳頭送到嘴邊大力咬著，試圖堵住不斷往外冒的抽氣嗚咽。他分不清現在王瀚哲塞了幾根手指頭進來，他只知道，這雙手還靈活得要人命。

他張開眼睛伸手去拽王瀚哲的褲子，眼眶裡濕潤的水氣被睜眼的動作擠了出來，和他的前面後面一起冒著水。lex不好施力，沒拽準，王瀚哲替人完成了他做一半的動作，"別急老蕾。"他竟還有空閒用一隻手捏了捏lex從他褲頭滑走的手掌，再摸回他的腰際固定他，另一隻手拉下運動褲，扶著自己送了進去。

lex吃下去時連喘口氣放鬆的機會都沒有，緊接著身上人馬上就抽送了起來。王瀚哲掐著lex的腰，對方沒有脫下上身的行頭，他還是那個戴著紅袖章的好班長。lex內裡的短袖制服被推了起來，給王瀚哲蠻橫的手讓路，外套下擺卻垂著在一旁晃來晃去，偶爾掃上露出來的皮膚，鐵製的拉鍊冰得lex一陣激靈。

王瀚哲一腳跨在馬桶蓋上，錄節目時種種行為分明lex才是流氓校霸，王瀚哲彷彿下了戲才搶回了自己的角色似地，真像個不良學生一樣碾著身下的人。lex的背被人頂得蹭上牆，他怕疼，向前朝王瀚哲趴去好讓自己離他近一點而遠離牆壁，王瀚哲被這麼突如其來的一下縮短距離撞得滿臉草莓味，他覺得lex得信息素可能不是草莓口味的氣泡酒，而是草莓口味的伏特加。

為了減少被誤會和引起他人不適的可能，王瀚哲平時是極其收斂自己信息素的。他的交友圈甚廣，各種職業各種性別都不在少數，禮數周到的社交天才便以盡力隱藏alpha的尖銳氣息來展現友好及貼心。lex不是沒聞過他的味道，但也僅此是知道而已，許多時候它都只是像噴得極淡的香水一般朦朦朧朧地圍繞在王瀚哲身邊，沒有挑釁沒有脅迫更沒有勾引，沒有任何野獸、性、原始本能的觀感和因素，就只是身分證一樣表示了王瀚哲的特性與身份。

但既然lex不客氣了，他也沒再彬彬有禮下去，一瞬間小隔間裡的草莓味被一股雨過天青的味道從上而下壓制住，本是十分溫和善良的氣味楞是強勢得充滿壓迫感。lex聞到草莓被太陽緊緊包住的氣味，恍惚泛起一股突兀的意想，他覺得自己要燒起來了，信息素是能燒著人的嗎？lex不知道，他只知道自己被引得燥熱百倍。

王瀚哲也覺得熱，lex啞著嗓子叫著，他扣著他的胯，lex的聲音令他無法自持，他硬生生地從那些拖長了的或戛然而止的尾音裡聽出一股黏黏呼呼的嬌慣。他一次又一次攪搗著，lex一次又一次從喉嚨裡溜出聲音，好像他每頂一下就會有新的喘息從對方肚子裡被按出來一樣。

王瀚哲的下巴靠在對方肩上，他壓著他、抬著他的腿，lex扒著他的背，修得光滑的指甲也能在他背上撓出痕跡。不知道是誰先看見了白光，王瀚哲先一步清醒過來時對方腹部上四處掛著白漬，而自己抵著的後方也是一塌糊塗。

他拉著捲筒衛生紙繞著手卷了幾圈扯掉，先把自己清理乾淨，再去擦靠在磁磚壁上喘的lex。他扶著人讓對方從水箱上下來，lex有氣無力地脫掉被弄得皺皺巴巴的上衣，王瀚哲拿過牆邊那兩個裝著衣服的袋子，兩人這才幹起正事，撈著袋子裡的布料換回原本的常服。

剛剛墊在lex身下的制服褲子沾滿了不明液體，就算擦拭了仍留有深深淺淺的痕跡。王瀚哲倒也不慌，他泰然自若地將褲子團起，推開隔間門走了出去，lex還沒反應過來對方想幹什麼，就聽到外頭傳來持續不斷的嘩啦啦水聲，接著王瀚哲又走了回來。

"跟服造說褲子掉馬桶所以沖了一下就行了。"王瀚哲說，水聲還在繼續，lex點點頭，又想到什麼似地開口，"那味道..."他問，他有點後悔起自己的衝動，他可沒想好該如何向別人解釋這糾纏在一起的信息素。

王瀚哲走到他面前，明明只是高出半個頭，製造出的陰影卻讓lex被壓在下方倍感壓迫。"蕾皇不想給別人知道嗎？"王瀚哲規規矩矩地問，十分有禮，但lex吞了吞口水不敢作聲。"是嗎？"王瀚哲又往前了一小步，步伐很小，lex卻被逼得反射性退後一步，正當他慌張地想開口，王瀚哲又退了回去，退到一個他們熟悉的、安全的距離。王瀚哲彎起眼睛，笑得溫柔燦爛，"我有帶噴霧啦。"他從屬於他的那個袋子裡拿出一個罐子，動作索利地從隔間空氣到兩人全身都噴了一遍。

味道不見了。王瀚哲也不見了，lex回過神時只看到對方揹著兩個袋子推門的背影，他趕緊跟了出去，王瀚哲正在將洗手槽裡完全濕透了的褲子擰乾，他勻稱細長的手指和手腕上因用力而浮出的經絡一閃而過。對方將變成深藍色的一團布丟進袋子，抬起眼見他出來，趕緊把濕淋淋的雙手往衣襬隨意抹了兩下。

lex想起以前把衣服當作擦手巾時總會挨媽媽罵。王瀚哲又變回了那個皮皮憨憨的小男孩，小男孩用擦得半乾的手拉過他的手腕，冰冰涼涼的，還帶著點濕濡的水氣，lex沒注意到對方說著快回去吧還是什麼的低語。

工作人員接過他倆手裡的袋子的時候漫不經心地抱怨了一句怎麼去那麼久，王瀚哲呵呵地說我看到樓下有個販賣機，跟蕾絲去投飲料啦。"哇你自己去喝飲料都不順道買些回來，還是不是兄弟了，你不會其實是做別的事去了吧！"某幻在一旁嚷嚷，王瀚哲笑著罵他兩句，張開嘴湊到他面前說不信你聞聞，我剛剛喝草莓牛奶，是不是一股草莓味兒。

lex沒心情去猜測現在的王瀚哲是真傻還是假傻，他看著王瀚哲走鋼索般的行為，背上冒出一層細密的汗。好在某幻馬上又叫囂著推開懟到他眼前的人，還別開臉十分厭惡的樣子，王瀚哲不嫌事大地繼續喊你不信你聞啊。lex看著弟弟們推推搡搡也笑了起來，但同時下意識地把剛剛咬出齒痕的手往身後擺了擺，將它退到所有可能發現的視線之外，王瀚哲嘴上還在嘻笑，頭都沒偏，身子卻靠過來摟住他的肩。

他沒去追究為什麼王瀚哲會帶著氣味掩蓋劑來找他，而王瀚哲幅度不大但力量堅實地把他隱隱往自己的方向攬，將他背在後頭的手藏到兩人重疊的身體之間。


End file.
